An Adventure's Challenged Heart
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: Finn almost died and Marceline realizes how fragile his life really is. The thought of losing Finn terrifies her and she doesn't know why. Why does the thought of Finn not being around hurt so much? She always knew he wouldn't live forever, he's mortal. So why now that he's so close to death does she realize she's not ready to lose him at any given moment?


**Hey this is my first Adventure Time Fic, I've been meaning to do one for a while but never got around to it. Obviously This is a Finn X Marceline fic so lets get started**

The land of Ooo was a sight to see with colorful cotton candy trees to dense dark forests, to even darker dungeons. It was any adventures dream come true. But every adventure faces challenges that they aren't ready for, such is the case for our adventurer Finn the human.

Finn and his best bro and brother Jake had absolutely nothing to do this day and had decided to take this free time to go on a random adventure and see what ridiculous loot they could gather, they never expected to run into Marceline when they entered a newly found dungeon. The vampire queen had also been looking for something to do to quell her boredom and figured messing around in a dungeon beat sitting at home writing another song.

So the three friends descended deeper into the dungeon where the better loot was held, when they reached a chamber that split into three different directions Marceline had the idea of making a challenge to make their adventure a bit more fun, each of them would take a different path and whoever came back with the best loot won.

Both Finn and Jake found the challenge interesting and agreed eagerly. The game begun with Marceline taking the chamber to the left, Jake going down the middle, and Finn taking the one to the right.

Each chamber had different traps and enemies such as tripwires, magical flaming floating eyeballs, cyclopes, ogres, pixies, the works. Marceline had found plenty of treasure and a nifty sword seemed to reveal an opponents weaknesses through the eye in the stock. Jake found a nice chest filled with enchanted items that would be worth a fortune in Wizard City. Finn on the other hand had the short stick, his chamber was filled with the most threatening creatures in the dungeon and they all seemed to be working together to make sure the young hero had no time to recover. Archers would keep him on the run if he tried to retreat while stone golems and warriors kept him at bay.

The strongest of the group, a stone looking creature almost twenty feet tall seemed to be rather bored and had charged Finn when he was busy dodging arrows and slammed his rock hard fist right into the small humans ribs. Finn flew across the room and hit the opposite wall with a sickening thud. Even though the impact had hurt tremendously, Finn was a fighter and stood shakily on his two feet and raised his sword loosely. The stone creature charged again and Finn, barley standing as he was, prepared for another round.

Marceline had finished her part of the dungeon and had returned to the chamber that split of to the other corridors, Jake followed soon after and the two sat there waiting for Finn, that is until they herd his piercing battle cry followed by small trembles in the floor and a loud thud.

The two then rushed into Finn's chamber and what they saw rocked them to their core. A large group of dungeon dwellers were celebrating there victory and a short distance away lied Finn's broken body. He was cut and bruised with blood seeping out of his wounds in a slow trickle. He wasn't moving, not even an inch and that only frightened the pair even more. Soon Jake went into a frenzy growing so large he towered over the twenty foot creature and charged into battle, Marceline followed soon after transforming into a huge bat like creature that was normally only used in tight situations. They were going to pay for what they did, that was for sure.

The battle didn't last long, not with these two insanely strong people in a rage, their enemies either fled or fell before them and only when the last man disappear from sight did they revert back to normal. Marceline and Jake both rushed to there fallen friend. Marcelind lifted Finn's head into her lap gently shaking him to coax him into consciousness while repeating his name. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes because of the guilt she felt. 'If I hadn't of come up with that stupid challenge this would have never happened!' she thought, angry at herself for being so stupid.

"Marceline, we gotta get help" Yelled Jake, His word fell on deaf ears as Marceline clutched the injured boy's body tighter

As if an act from Glob, Finn soon roused from his forced sleep, though still very weak. All he knew at the moment was that someone was holding him and that they had charcoal black hair and was cold to the touch. Only one person fit that bill.

"Mar-...celine..." he rasped, his lungs felt like they were on fire

"Finn! Finn, look at me, You're going to be alright were going to get you help!" Marceline shouted, she shifted her body so that she could look him in the eyes and without noticing she had cupped his face in her hands

His cheek was cut and blood seeped down his face but he still managed a weak smile to spread across his face which was ruined by a small trail of blood seeping from his lips as well. Marceline's tears only grew larger at watching him smile despite the pain he must be in. His beautiful blue eyes grew duller as if the life in them were slipping away, his next words shocked her even more then finding him beaten.

"You're...like an angel...so...pretty... " he was in such a daze that he did't even realize the though had left his mouth and as soon as it was out he fell into unconsciousness.

Marceline sat there, eyes wide, mouth agape, and a million thoughts going through her head. Jake on the other had had already rushed out of the cave to get help knowing Finn was to beat up to move without causing more harm than good and that he would need help soon if he was even going to have a chance to survive.

Meanwhile, Mareceline was still just sitting in the middle of the floor clutching the broken boy in her arms. His words still rung in her head but she pushed them away, Finn needed help and she was going to do what she could untill Jake brought some. She gently lied Finn down useing his backpack as a pillow. He was out cold and brusies had started to darken as the internal bleeding continued. Mareceline thought it would be best to figure out how bad his injuries were so she began to examine his body, starting with his head there were only a few injuries, that was good seeing as a brain injury would be wicked bad. His right arm was broken in two places and his left looked to be dislocated at the shoulder. His legs were in better shape, neither were broken, just a few brusies and scraps, lucky Finn had managed to avoid every single arrow but with that knowledge and considering how bad Finn looked that could only mean one thing. Most of his injuries must be on his torso, the place where all his vital organs were placed. Mareceline carefully lifted his shirt and every inch it rose made her wish she hadn't looked. Every bit of flesh was purple and some places looked to be caved in which ment broken ribs, a lot of broken ribs. As she examined his torso closer she noticed there was no rise or fall of his chest, panicing slightly she checked to see if Finn was even alive, she breathed a sigh of relief when she found a very weak pulse and even shallower breathing. Looking back at his torso, all those broken ribs ment his organs were probably beeing torn up from the loose bones. It would take a miracle for Finn to survive...or... She could turn him into a vampire... He'd recover just fine if she did...

'No!'She scolded herself 'It's not my choice to make!'

Suddenly, Finn began to have a fit of caughs but with each one blood spewed from his mouth. Marceline turned him onto his side as gently as she could so that he wouldn't choke on his own blood and as he lied there, bleeding and broken, she realized that this could all happen again at any moment. His fragile mortal body could be shattered any day and he would be gone. The thought caused an acke in her chest she hadn't felt in hundreds of years. The thought of Finn dying terrafied her. If he was a vampire she would be as worried as she was right now cause with time he would heal and be back in action, but he isn't a vampire...and by the looks of it he wasn't going to be bouncing back.

Her thoughts were interupted by a hole being blasted into the ceiling courtousy of the Marrow with PB & Jake on her back. The sunlight shone directly onto Finn and Marceline which made her hiss in pain before ducking into nearby shadows forced to watch as they began to work on Finn while she was helpless to go near him. Bubblegum placed an small case next to Finn and opened it to reveal various chemicals and fluids. She picked up a pink colored vial and began pouring it onto Finn's chest. After that she began wrapping his arms in blue bandages that began sticking onto him and slowly turn white.

"Marceline! Do you know where the biggest threat is?!" Called Bubblegum "Most of his ribs are broken so don't move him around too much! Do you have any cyclops tears in that case?!" she called back "No, this is all from my lab in case Finn got hurt! Do you have any?!"

"Yeah, but they're at my house! I would have brought them if I knew I was hanging with Finn but he just showed up!"

"Alright, I'll fly to your house and get them! You stay with Finn! Jake move Finn out of the light, carefully." ordered PB as she climbed onto the Marrow; "They're on the fridge in my kitchen!" Marceline called, she was next to Finn as soon as Jake had set him down and crawled from under him. "Got it!" she called back before she was gone

"Come on bro. You can do this." Jake encouraged next to her "Don't worry Jake, he's a tough cookie, he'll pull through this as soon as PB gets back." it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than Jake, Marceline lifted his shirt slowly too check how PB's medicine was working and was relieved yo see most of the bruising was gone. Whatever she poured on him must have broken down the blood clots and sealed the veins. "Thank Glob" Marceline said under her breath before turning to Jake "He's doing alot better, all that's left are the broken ribs. He's going to be fine."

*Whew* "That's a relief. I thought I was gonna lose my best bro" said Jake, PB then returned holding a glass jar. "I got the tears, here." said PB handing the jar to Marceline. She grabbed the jar an opened the lid before slowly pouring it onto Finn, the result was immediate as Finn's ribs pushed back into place and reformed it's proper shape. His chest rose high as Finn took a full breath of air but he still remained unconscious.

"Now all we gotta do is let him rest. Marceline, is it okay if he stays at your house? It's the closest place from here." asked PB "Uhh, sure. No problem."

"Great, here I grabbed your sunhat too." said Pb handing her the hat "Thanks, I'll fly him to my place, you wanna come with Jake?"

"I'll come by after I tell Lady what happened. You get him their and I'll be over as soon as I can." said Jake before he stretched out of the cave. "You want some help getting him their?" asked PB "No, I got it. Thanks for the help Pebbles. I was totes flipping out. I thought the dweeb was gonna croak."

"Alright, just make sure he get's plenty of rest. I have to get back to the Candy Kingdom. I kinda left in the middle of a celebration and if I don't get back soon the candy people might start exploding again." said PB before climbing onto the Marrow again and taking off "Take care!" she called as she left, Marceline waved back before turning to Finn "You gave me a scare hero. I make sure to pay you back for that." She said to herself before lifting him up in her arms and taking off towards her house. The flight wasn't long as soon she had Finn in her bed wrapped up in some blankets. She was floating next to him, watching for any sign of Finn waking up. Soon she began talking to herself "Jeez, you planning on sleeping for the rest of the day? With all the medicine you got you should have woken up by now. I though you were tough enough to handle some broken bones after they've been fixed up but I guess not everyone is as tough as they seem."

Finn began to stir, Marceline's eyes widened slightly "Or are you? Come on hero, show me how tough you are. Wake up... Wake up..." Marceline began shaking him "Wake up... WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKEUP!" She shakes him harder screaming now "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW FINN! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I SWEAR TO GLOB I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF, SO WAKE UP!" All motion stopped, she stopped shaking him, she stopped screaming, she just stared at his face waiting for his eyes to open. His face was so calm... so peaceful... Marceline slowly leaned closer her voice so quiet it was almost as whisper "Please... please wake up Finn... You're scaring me... please." Her face was a centimeter away from his her lips were so close she could feel the warmth of his and she wanted so desperately to move closer but just as she was about to close the space between them when Finn's eyes slowly creaked open until he was lazily staring into her red ones.

"Mar? Where am I?" That was it, her resolve has shattered, tears began to fall down her face as she hugged him desperately sobbing uncontrollably. "Woah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Finn "Shut up, dweeb! Just shut up and hug me." Finn didn't say anything but he cautiously wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Neither noticed Jake back out of the room and head downstairs. The only sound in the house was Marceline's hitched breathing and sobs.

**Alright so, some feeling are being felt and things aren't making much sense but the real story begins next so leave a review on what you think will happen. The closest one gets to suggest a topic for a chapter. See ya next time.**


End file.
